


If You Do not Have Hope

by Kalicdeception



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, F/M, It will have more characters but im too lazy to type them all, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalicdeception/pseuds/Kalicdeception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years in the military, the freelancers move to a small town in north Idaho to settle down. David Washington works at a coffee shop.<br/>Tucker moves to Coeur d'Alene for Junior's sake. They bump paths.<br/>I'm not good at writing Summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Ok So I hope you guys like this, please tell me what you thing owo

The shop was empty besides a tall thin man in the far corner using his laptop, most likely only here for the free WiFi. The emptiness of the shop was to be expected on a Monday. The only barista scheduled this morning was David Washington and he was bored out of his mind, leaning against the counter waiting for something to happen.

"Washington." His boss called. He was used to being called by his last name. He swung around looking at the tall mocha skinned man. “Why are you just standing there?" 

David sighed. He was almost as old as this man but he seemed to have a need to always boss him around. “Because there is no one here too-" 

He cut him off. "Washington, just because you aren't serving coffee doesn't mean that you can't do anything." He pondered around. "That man over there looks like he is almost done with his drink, why don't you go offer him more." He gestured to the tall pale man.

David sighed and slugged over to the back of the shop. "May I offer you some more, sir?" He tried to sound happy. Sounding happy for him was too easy, he had done it so often.

The man was pale and his face was littered with freckles. Red curly hair erupted from his head. He looked up from his computer. "Do I have to buy more to keep using the internet?" He asked looking at his empty cup. David nodded. "Alright, then I'll have more." He pulled out his wallet handing David $5. "It was a White Chocolate Mocha with salted Caramel."

"I will be right back with that." He said with a smile, turning to face the counter. He made the drink and brought it to the man.

"Thank you," he paused looking at the name tag, narrowing his eyes under his glasses. "Washington?" He nodded. "Thank you, Washington." He nodded going back to his laptop. 

David turned around as two men walked in through the front door, both wearing a big cost. It got cold during November in North Idaho. "Aye, Wash." One of them said, shortening his last name. The man sheds his coat, a tan shirt underneath it. He had short brown hair and tanned skin, one eye was green the other was void of color, with a scar running through.

“York, North, what's the occasion?" David nodded towards the other man, a bit taller then York with short blond hair and blue eyes. He walked behind the counter. 

"We know that your Mondays are short and, we didn't want you to get bored when I got off work, North came and picked me up so we could get some coffee." York chuckled sitting on a stool by the counter. 

 

"What do you guys want?" He sighed knowing his friends wouldn't make the order easy on him.

"I'll have a hot grande triple three-pump vanilla, no foam whipped cream extra caramel upside down caramel macchiato," York smiled. David blinked, sighed and turned to North.

"I'll just have a Snickers granita." He nodded.

He began making the two coffees, deciding to make North’s first, it taking less time. 

"So when are you off?" York asked sipping his steaming coffee. 

David looked at his watch. "As soon as the new guy shows up." Which really meant, He was supposed to be off a half hour ago.

The man in the corner finally got up, closing his laptop and shoving it into his book bag rushing out murmuring. "Shit shit I'm late."

David grabs a towel and throws it over his shoulder, walking to the table the guy was at. North and York followed. "You guys know if Maine was there when you left?" He looked up at them hopefully, wiping down the table. 

"I didn't check," York said.

"His car was there." North pointed out, remembering seeing the white mustang. 

"His mustang? He never uses that old thing." York laughed "But I highly doubt that he would be out, I mean come on guys its Maine."

"He hasn't been coming home till late recently." Wash sighed, swinging the rag 

Wash leaned on the counter. "Why are we even open on Mondays." He groans and grabs a medium sized cup, making himself a drink. It wasn't until another 30 minutes passed before someone else finally showed up. Wash changed and left with his friends. 

"You want a ride home Wash?" North asked approaching his car.

Wash checked the time, it was the only 2:00pm, and if Maine wasn't home there was no point in going home. "I was thinking of walking around the Riverstone park." He said. "You guys want to join?"

"I have to get to work." North opened his car and started it, letting the inside heat up before he had to leave.

"I wouldn't mind a walk, gotta kill some time," York said as he began to walk to the park. 

"When is Carolina suppose to come back?" 

"Tonight, but I already have the house cleaned, hopefully to her standards." He chuckled looking to the man-made pond that was slightly frozen over. He leaned his elbows on the railing. "This place is beautiful." He said looking around as the snow began to fall.

Coeur d'Alene was a quiet, small town that nothing happened in, it's the kind of town that Wash needed to be in. Big cities were too hectic, too much happened. He was glad that his friends decided to follow him here. Walking around this pond would be lonely without York next to him. 

"I thought you didn't like the winter." Wash scoffed 

"No I didn't like the winters back in New York, here they are beautiful." He kept walking, making footprints in the fresh snow as he went. 

They walked in silence until they got to a small gazebo near the park. "Hey, Wash?  
" York's voice wasn't it's normal warm and chipper, but instead low and soft. He sat at one of the tables under the gazebo.

Wash knew that York wanted to talk seriously. He leaned against a nearby pillar, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Yeah?" 

York looked up at Wash, "Whats going on with you and Maine, last I heard you guys are great and now you're saying he is never home?"

Wash avoided eye contact with York. "I don't know," He sighed looking down. "We got in a fight a few months back and then he slowly started to just be home less and less. When he is home I try to talk with him, but the conversations usually don't last." he finally made I contact with York. "I think he's been seeing someone." 

York looked concerned. "But wait I thought you said you just got in a fight, did you guys actually split?" 

"I guess," Wash mumbled. 

They were both silent as York walked Wash home. Once they got to his apartment York stopped turning to Wash. "Hey if you ever need some company just let me know, Lina and I will come over at any time." 

Wash nodded. 

York took off, heading to his own house, leaving Washington alone. He pushed himself up the stairs to the top floor. He picked the key up from under the door matt and made his way inside. It was quiet, but David didn't mind. He sat down on his bed for hours just thinking. Before he knew it he had passed out. 

That's another thing that was great about Cda, there were no loud noises, no cars, no guns, no nothing just silence until someone decides to show up at 3 am.

He woke up to the front door being harshly closed. His heart leaped out of his chest and he bolted up. He forgot where he was, he grabbed the nearest thing. A thick book on his side table. He slowly walked out of his room, his mind was spinning. HE was about to hit the thick man with the book when he realized it was Maine, and he was in his apartment, his home. He drew in a deep breath of air trying to calm his nerves. 

The book falling from Wash's hands was what made Maine turn around. He looked over Washington, he was shaking and sweating. Maine knew what had happened, he just pushed past the man and went into his room.

Wash picked up his book and made his way back to his room, pausing before realizing that Maine now occupied the bed. He guessed tonight he was taking the couch. 

 

Wash got stares from anyone and everyone that looked at him. Just by sight you could tell he had been through some tough times. On his face alone he had 3 visible scars, one right above his eyebrow, one down from his lip, another from his right eye to chin and down his neck. He used to people staring, sometimes when he looks into mirrors he even stares. No one ever asked about them, they just stared and moved on, so Wash was a little surprised at work when an elderly lady spoke up.

"You look pretty beaten up young man." She said softly. "What are all those scars from?" she asked as he made her coffee. 

Wash paused, thinking back. His time in the Military was a time he would never forget. He forced himself back into reality. "I was in the military." He muttered, hoping that she could hear him. 

"So was my husband," she smiled sweetly. "But he was reported M.I.A. years ago." her kind smile faltered. 

Wash gave her the coffee. "I'm sorry for your loss ma'am, you have a nice day." He gave a weak smile. 

When his shift was over he waited in the shop for North to come get him, it was snowing hard out and he didn't want to have walk home in the snow, it would be another hour before he could be picked up but he didn't mind the wait. 

A woman rushed through the front door dragging an upset kid along with her. Her eyes scanned the coffee shop and she scoffed. All seats were taken, all except the ones at Wash's table. She heavily sighed before walking over to him. "Excuse me." She said.

Wash was forced out of whatever he was thinking about looking into his coffee. He looked up at the chocolate skinned woman, her eyes were tired and her hair a mess. 

"I'm supposed to meet someone here," she scanned the shop once more. "He isn't here can my kid sit at your table while I try to figure out where he is?" she sounded annoyed, impatient.

Wash knew he couldn't say no to her. "By all means." He said gesturing to the seat across from him. 

She dragged the boy over, sitting him on the seat. "Stay here Junior." She walked off. 

Wash looked at the little boy, his eyes were red and his cheeks were puffy, he had been crying. He looked at the woman who was now standing just outside yelling into her phone. "Hello," Wash said. 

The little boy's eyes shot up to the man, he shyly waved.

Wash furrowed his eyebrows. He looked out the window to see if his mom was done or not, but she wasn't there. Wash began to panic slightly. "Your name's Junior right?" The boy nodded. "Well I'm sorry to say this Junior but," He paused awkwardly, he had no idea how to talk with Kids. "I think your mom might have forgotten you here." The boy shook his head. "But she is gone..."

The little boy sighed and lifted his hands. /Can you sign?/ he motioned. 

Wash nodded. Maine was shot in the throat back in their serves days, now he was mute, Wash had to learn ASL for him. 

/If my dad wasn't here she was going to leave me anyway./ he slowly motioned. /I have to wait for him now./ 

Wash panicked even more, what if his dad took longer then he was here, what if this kid was left all alone here. "I could keep you company until he gets here," Wash said cracking a small smile. He pulled out his phone and told North he would find another way home. 

It had begun to get dark and Wash was worried. The kid was leaning on him playing with a game boy as they sat on a bench outside. The coffee shop had closed a few minutes ago. "Do you know if your dad is really coming?" Wash asked the kid.

He nodded. /He was supposed to pick me up at mom's tonight but mom said she had 'stuff to do' and told him if he wasn't here by 3 she would leave me here./

Wash rubbed his hands together trying to stay warm. "Do you have any means of communicating with him?" 

/I know his phone number./ Junior nodded. 

Wash rushed to pull out his phone and handed it to Junior to type the number. He handed the phone back after pressing call. 

"Uhhh Hello?" A voice on the other line said.

Wash wasn't sure what to say or how this man would react, he might call the cops on him for taking his son. "Hello, my name is David Washington and-"

"Listen, I'm driving right now, in the middle of a snow storm, trying to get to my son if this is about some bullshit thing I'm not interested." 

"No no, actually I am with your son, Junior. His mother dropped him off at my work and left."

"That bitch!" The man shouted. "I am sorry mister, I am on my way right now but I don't know how fast I can get there in this storm." 

"I only live a couple blocks from here, I could take him there and you could pick him up tomorrow morning if you need." Wash didn't even know why he let the words roll out of his mouth. 

That's how he ended up tucking a 5-year-old into his bed as he headed out for the couch, he hoped that Maine would not come home tonight.


	2. Sigma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really a pointless short chapter so I can start moving things along.

He was supposed to show up in 10 minutes. Wash didn’t know why, but he felt nervous for Junior’s father to show. He had no reason too, the kid obviously was excited to see his dad, and from the stories Junior told Wash, he was a nice guy. Why does he even care if he is a nice guy, not like he is responsible for Junior, or who his parents are? Though he did feel a small pang of rage when he thinks about the woman who left Junior at the coffee shop. 

Junior pranced around in the snow outside Wash’s apartment, initially Wash had said no to him playing in it, but when Junior told him where his dad lives they never got snow, he caved. He cleared off a large rock off, sitting on it so he could keep an eye on Junior. 

Ten minutes passed and David started to worry, every other minute he would look around to see if anyone was trying to find the place. Twenty minutes later he rose to his feet calling to Junior. “Maybe we should go wait by the entrance, he might be there waiting for us.” he began to walk into the parking lot.

Junior ran up and grabbed his hand, and with the other he signed. /Always hold hands in a parking lot!/ his small hand was soft in Washington’s calloused ones. A small smile cracked on Wash’s face as they began to walk.

Just as they were leaving a red Acura NSX pulled up, the music inside blaring, Wash halted watching the car pull into the parking space designated for his apartment. Out of the passenger door emerges a huge man, bald but with a furry coat on, Wash’s heart dropped and he hopped his roommate didn't see him with the small child. Out of the driver’s a tall thin man with neatly cut black hair, caramelized skin, and a red and black suit on. Fancy. Wash thought.

The man in the suit’s eyes wandered until they landed on Washington, who was still staring at him. He quickly averted his eyes hoping Maine wouldn’t look over here too. He must have because he heard the man say. “That’s Washington?” amusingly. “Who is the kid?” That’s when Wash decided to walk away quickly, he didn’t want to have to talk to Maine and his new ...friend. 

When they got far enough away, Washington let his tense muscles relax a moment. He was glad that Junior had behaved the whole time. He looked down at the boy. /Who was that?/

Wash froze for a moment. “My roommate and a friend of his.” he hesitantly said. “Don’t worry about it kiddo.” He said after getting a concerning look from Junior. 

Wash was ready to give up hope on this kid’s dad, it had been 30 minutes since he said he would be there and he hadn’t picked up any of Washington’s phone calls. He had to be at work in an hour and he didn’t know what to do with Junior. “Hey, kid listen…” He said swatting down. He needed to tell the kid he thinks his dad bailed on him too.

Junior jumped, a squeak coming from him as he moved towards the road as an old teal truck pulled up. He parked on the side of the road before jumping out of the truck, scooping up Junior. The boy roughly laughed, straining his vocal cords as he hugged the man. 

The man had chocolate skin and Wash could see the resemblance between him and Junior. His eyes were a deep brown with flakes of blue scattered in them, had dreads pulled back into a ponytail. He was shorter than Wash by a few inches and he wore a large teal winter coat. 

Wash started to head back to his apartment so that he could get ready for work when Junior ran up and grabbed his hand jumping in excitement. /You gotta come meet my dad!/ he motioned quickly, leading Wash to the man leaning against his truck. /Dad this is Wash! Wash this is Dad!/

Wash nodded at the man putting his hand out. “David Washington, we talked on the phone a few times.” He said awkwardly. 

“You can call me Tucker.” He said shaking Wash’s hand. “Sorry I took so long, the traffic was hell because of the storm last night.” He laughed. “I also had to push my truck out of a snowbank.” he chuckled looking down at Junior who was tugging on his pant leg. 

/Did you get in a crash?!?/ Junior’s hands were shaking to the point where it was almost impossible to tell what he said. 

“I sure did!” Tucker said excitingly. “Look I hit my head.” Tucker squatted down showing Junior a large scab on his head. “It was pretty cool.” He high-fived the boy. 

Wash’s brows furrowed together. “Are you alright? You might have a concussion, and if you do you probably shouldn’t be driving.”

“Pff I’m fine I made it here didn’t I?” He waved Wash away. “Anyway,” He stood back up. “Thanks for looking after him, what can I do to pay you back?” 

Wash shook his head. “No need, it was actually nice to have company for once.” 

Tucker took his answer and turned to Junior. “Hey, how do you feel about a picnic in the snow?” He asked. “I have some good news also.” 

Wash decided to walk away at that. He slowly made his way back to his apartment, his heart dropping seeing the red car was still there. He dreaded the idea of going inside, but he had no choice, he needed to get ready for work and his uniform was in there. He entered and tried to ignore Maine and the other guy on the couch, silently speaking with hand motions.

The nicely dressed man stood, a smug look on his face. “Hello Washington, I don’t believe we have met yet.” His voice was low almost monotone, almost sounding like a villain. “My name is Sigma.” 

Wash held out a hand, painting on a smile. “Nice to meet you Sigma.” He nodded then headed into his room. He quickly dressed in his uniform then was out. He would be early to work, but it was better than seeing Maine with someone else.

He took a more scenic route to work then usually seeing how he had nearly an hour to get there. He didn’t live too close to the shop but it only took him 15 minutes to get there. He walked around to a park down the street from his house. He was just about to actually head to work when he heard a squeak and saw Junior running towards him. 

“Hey, Junior.” He said it had only been 20 minutes since he last him. “Where is your dad?” worry filled him, thinking Tucker may have left him here at the park. 

Junior pointed down to the man sitting in the gazebo with a picnic basket. /You want to join us?/ he asked, hope in his eyes. 

Wash hated that he had to let the small one down. “I can’t I have to get to work.” he squatted down. “But thanks for keeping me company for a night, I hope you have a good life kid.” He smiled and pat Junior on the head. 

Junior looked confused. /But I’ll see you again sometime?/ 

Wash sighed. “Well, you might but there is no reason for us too.” Wash was slightly surprised when Junior wrapped his arms around him tightly. He lightly hugged back. “But I better get going, don't want to be late.” 

Junior waved sadly as Washington looked away. Then he ran back over to his dad. Tucker was eating a cold hot dog when Junior ran up, he must have lost the smile that he ran away with, now he was frowning. “What’s wrong bud?” Tucker asked with a mouth full of food.

/Wash said I won’t ever see him again./ he motioned sitting on the bench with Tucker. /He was my friend./

“I’m sure you’ll see him again.” 

/But we are going back to California soon and he is here./ he frowns. 

Tucker smiles. “Actually, that's the good news I have. We aren’t going back to California.”

 

Washington washed off the last table before he got off. “I’m leaving.” He said before clocking out. The new guy waved to him as he walked towards the door. 

As he walked out, North pulled up. “Hey Wash, I was a little worried I never heard back from you last night, What happened?” He asked as Wash got in his car. 

“I was babysitting.” Wash chuckled.

North gave a skeptical look but didn’t expect an answer. He just turned on the car and began driving to Wash’s apartment. When they arrived the red car was still in the parking spot for Washinton’s apartment. 

He sighed and looked at North. “Would you mind me crashing on your couch?” Wash asked. “I don’t want to deal with Maine and his…. Friend.” he tried to say calmly. 

“As long as you don’t mind Theta waking you up at 7am.”


End file.
